Whistling a New Tune
by AtLossforWords
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic. Ginny is placed in the witness protection program during the war. All she has to do everyday is wonder what is happening to her friends out there where the worst can always happen. All Good Things Come to An End by Nelly Furtado


**"All Good Things (Come To An End)" by Nelly Furtado**

**Honestly what will become of me  
don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really life is daily  
We are what we don't see  
Missed everything daydreaming**

Ginny sat in her one bedroom apartment looking out the window. The view was nothing to brag about honestly, but she couldn't really do anything about that. She sighed and got up to fix herself some tea. The apartment was small, dingy, and conveniantly placed in the middle of a highly populated muggle region. This was the Ministry's idea of course. Ginny was in a sort of "witness protection program". Her father, with major support from her former boyfriend Harry Potter and brother Ronald, had ordered that she'd be placed in the program. It wasn't fair that she had to sit back and wait for something to appear in the news about what was happening in the war. Any day now she could get the call informing her of Harry's death.

Ginny shivvered thinking about it and quickly shook the idea out of her mind. Out of the cupboard she pulled out a mug, a tea bag, and her jar of honey. While unwrapping her package of tea, the little Weasly couldn't help but smile as she remembered how Ron would always forget to unwrap his tea in the early mornings. His hair all messed up and clad in his "hole-ly" pajamas, he would walk in the tiny kitchen of the Burrow scratching his bum and yawning. Ginny let a small giggle escape her mouth and realised just how alone she was in the room as it bounced off the walls and slammed back into her ears. And suddenly Ginny felt lonely.

**Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?**

Sitting on her couch, tea in had, Ginny thought back to school and every day she had spent there. Nothing was normal about the wizarding school, that was certain. Every year was an adventure. Leaving that second home was hard for Ginny, never being able to see her old friends, missing the familiar classrooms, and her ablility to practice magic everyday.

Ginny streched out across her sofa and leaned back into it's squishy cushions. On the coffee table beside her she had some letters she hadn't been able to read for about a week. She wasn't exactly busy, it was more that she was scared to open the enevelopes and release the news within. What if the content was horrible? Ginny couldn't bare having to read about another casualty in this stupid war.

**Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets it and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why**

On one of the letters in the pile Ginny could recognize Hermione's perfect handwriting. She sighed and picked it up slowly survaying the envelope. "Come on Gin, it's just a letter," she scolded herself. Ginny ripped the end of the letter open and let the paper fall out of it. Taking a deep breath, she began to read.

_Dear Ginny,_

_How are you? I hope you're well. There has been a lot going on recently with the Order and everyone, so I'm sorry for not writing sooner. Please don't be angry._

_We are hopeful that Harry has found the location of the last Horcrux! I'm ready for an end to this war and the evils that come with it. I've been trying to think positively these past few days, but it hasn't been an easy task. I'm scared Gin. To be fully honest, I have no idea how everything will playout in the end of it all. I wasn't cut out for this kind of battle. It's not about smarts on the battlefield, everything leans more towards luck. I'd never say this outloud to anyone here though, it would bring their spirits down and that is the last thing they need me to do. I've never felt so out of place before and things are just so hard._

_We all miss you Ginny, Harry especially. I can see it in his eyes everyday I'm out here and to be honest, I can really tell that he still loves you._

Ginny frowned sadly, she missed him horribly as well. Every night, it seemed, he would appear in her dreams. All of the dreams ended abruptly and left her wondering what would happen next. A tear rolled down Ginny's cheek and landed on the letter in front of her, smearing Hermione's perfect words.

_I'm sorry that things ended so quickly for you. I truely thought you'd be safer where you are now and happier. I can only imagine how you feel everyday, not knowing what goes on around you. But in this case I truely think you are better off not knowing. Some members of the Order have been driven mad by the things they've seen, and I couldn't bare to see you that way. You're full of such a bright light and I know that it's what Harry wanted to preserve about you the most._

_Please forgive him, I know you would if you knew how lucky you are to be away from all this chaos. Ron sends his love. We miss you!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

**Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?**

Closing the letter, Ginny knew that Hermione meant well with everything she wrote. What Hermione didn't know was that with each mention of Harry, she had tugged violently at Ginny's heartstrings. The neglected mug of tea on the coffee table had grown cold, but Ginny drank from it anyway. Anything she could do to get rid of the lump that was rising in her throat, she would do it ten times over.

An owl swooped through her open window at that moment carrying a larger, and slightly fatter, envelope. She recognized the snowy white owl as Hedwig and Ginny's heart began to race. _News from Harry._ She hadn't heard from him since Bill's wedding. With trembling fingers she untied the parsel from the creature's leg. Hedwig gave a small and affectionate hoot towards Ginny and settled herself on the owl perch by the door.

The little Weasly's fingers ran along the seal of the package and reluctantly tugged on the flap to release it. Inside there was a letter and a newspaper clipping. She pulled the letter out first and her throat caught as she saw Harry's writing.

**Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Die die die die die**

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I've got some horrible news. Yesterday, Hermione was killed in battle. She was cornered by three Deatheaters and was unmistakably tortured to death._

Ginny felt her stomach turn over. It couldn't be possible, she had just read Hermione's words two seconds before. She picked up Hermione's letter and saw that it was dated for two weeks earlier. If only Ginny had opened it then, she could have written her friend back and told her everything would be alright and not to be scared. She missed her chance to return the favor to Hermione who had always comforted her in Ginny's time of need.

_I'm sure you know how hard it was for Ron and for us all to lose such a close and clever friend. But unfortunately the sorrow never comes to an end out here. With that, I want to impress on you how lucky you are to be away from it all. And I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by pushing you away like this, but I truely believe that it's better this way. Please never think that I don't care for you, actually, I love you very much and hope you are safe._

Ginny noticed that the letter's writing had becomed sloppier and faster at the bottom, curiously she read on.

_I've enclosed a newspaper clipping of Hermione's obituary that details her heroic behavior. But now have to go because it's raining now and I don't want the package to get wet. I'm sorry._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?**

Folding up the letter,she noticed that it was slightly damp. Ginny sighed and thought back to the beginning of the letter. Hermione, dead? It didn't seem to function well in Ginny's brain. So with a heavy heart, she read the clipping about Hrmione, her brave little Hermione, and cried.

Two hours later Ginny woke with a start as she heard a knock at her door. Shaken from the terrible nightmares she had been having, a scared little Weasly carefully approached the door. Turning the knob she pulled the door open slowly, but she was pushed aside by a cloaked figure. The figure shut the door behind them and grabbed Ginny by the arms before she could hex them. She began to scream and kick fiercely.

"LET GO YOU CREEP!!"

"Gin, shh! It's okay it's me," whispered the hooded man. She stopped reluctantly and turned the face them. One hand went to his hood and he pulled it away from his head. Ginny gasped and embraced the messy haired man. He was taken aback a bit, but when his arms wrapped around her, it was the first time she felt safe in a long time.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you," Harry whispered. He was trembling.

"Come sit down," Ginny tried to lead him to the couch, but he wouldn't budge. "Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing really," he said and smiled through the pain, "We don't have much time."

"What?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," Ginny breathed. Harry stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled a necklace out. It was a locket, Slytherin's locket to be precise.

"You have to hide this," Harry said quickly shoving it into her small hands, "A lot of people are looking for this and I feel that it will be safer with you than with me."

"But don't you have to destroy it first?"

"I'll get to that after I deal with Voldemort personally," he was talking even faster now and he looked worried, "Look, Hermione died protecting this for me, I only just got it back. I have to go now, I've been in one place too long and they are pretty good at tracking apperations. I walked here from pretty far away so they can't track me directly to your house, but once they've seen that I haven't apperated from here they will search the area."

"Okay, then you better leave I guess," Ginny replied sadly, she pulled him into a hug, "And don't worry they'll never find it, I promise."

He stared at her for a few minutes. "I'm still sorry you know," he looked at his feet, "About everything, I mean."

"It's fine," Ginny replied, "I'm just happy to see you."

"Yeah I feel the same way," he gave her another hug and turned to leave. But something held Harry in place. Before Ginny could speak his lips crashed into hers. The force almost knocked the small Weasly backwards, but he caught her and held her close. All Ginny wanted was this, to be close to someone again.

**Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away  
And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and  
the rain forgot how to bring salvation  
the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die.**

Ginny sat up on the couch, her heart racing. _Was it all a dream?_ She looked over at the door, the owl perch was empty with no sign of Hedwig. Ginny's heart leapt. What if it _was_ just a dream? That meant Hermione wasn't dead and everyone was okay. But when she looked back to the coffee table the big envelope was still there with the clipping on top of it. Ginny was confused and hurt, why did her emotions play with her like this?

Her stomache grumbled and she went into the kitchen to find something to eat. Feeling let down by everything, she pulled a yogurt cup out of the fridge and went back to the couch. Ginny reached for the television remote on the side table but stopped herself. She saw something out of the corner of her eye. The envelope was oddly bigger now and there was something hard and small inside the bottom left corner of it. Ginny looked around her apartment once more in case anyone was watching. Of course no one was there, and she stuck her hand in the enevelope. The object was very solid and cold against her skin. Slowly she pulled it into the open and ran her thumb across the surface. A lump rose in her throat. _They'll never find it, I promise._

Ginny put the locket around her neck and felt warmth overcome her body. She had a piece of Harry to keep close and that was good enough for now.

* * *

**AN: Review please and don't forget that you can hear the song used by clicking the link in my profile!**


End file.
